Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 1 - Casey Jr's Anthem.
Here is the first song called Casey Jr's Anthem in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator (as Lady Hatt) *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 (as Bertie) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (as Toby) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 (as Salty) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Clerk Larry (as Oliver) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 (as Rosie) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Emma (from Jim Button) as The Singing Woman (as Daisy) Lyrics *(a steam whistle blows from a distance) *Thomas: Do you hear that?! *Audience: Yeesss! *Thomas: Well, guess who that is? *Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Thomas, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: It's... It's Agent Casey Jr! *Thomas: It's Agent Casey! *Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Thomas, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: Hip, hip, hip, hip hooray! *Thomas: Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg, Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. And when you hear that whistle, *Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Thomas, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: It can only be one train. Our favourite little engine, Agent Casey Jr is his name! *Thomas: Do you want to see Casey? *Audience: Yeesss! *Chorus: Casey Jr the Circus Train rolling along, *Thomas: We're all going to see Agent Casey Jr. *Audience: Woo-hoo! *Chorus: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey Jr, we love you. *Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Thomas, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: He's a really useful engine, With his heart that's big and strong. He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard, Helping everyone. *Casey, he has lots of friends, And you can be one too. Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along. Casey, we love you. *Tex Avery: Alright, everyone, it's for you to clap your hands. Will you clap with us? *Audience: Yeah! *Tex Avery: Great! Here we go. (claps his hands four times, saying Clap four times, with the others, and keeps doing it again) *Audience: (claps their hands four times, saying Clap four times, and keep doing it again) *Tex Avery: Great job, everyone. Now let's clap some more. (claps his hands four times, saying Clap four times, and keeps doing it again) *Audience: (claps their hands four times, saying Clap four times, and keep doing it again) *Tex Avery: Hooray! You did it. (a shadow arrives, next to Tex Avery, who smiles with glee, when the shadow reveals itself as Casey Jr, the circus engine, as the audience cheers) There's Casey now! Look! It's Casey! (Casey puffs along his branchline with his circus train) *Chorus: (as Thomas takes the controls of Casey's cabin, with Coco Bandicoot stoking the furnace, Rayman checking the gauges, and Sonic checking his watch, with Ty, Klonoa, Rut, Tex, Scooby Doo, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles inside the coaches and freight cars, dancing) Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, Casey, Casey, Casey! All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. *Casey Jr: Take me home, Thomas! *Chorus: Hooray! Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along... *Coco Bandicoot: Do you all love Casey? *Audience: Yeah! *Chorus: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you. Casey, we-- love... you! (Casey pulls into the station right on time, before Thomas blows Casey's whistle two times) *Casey Jr: Good morning. Good morning, you guys! *Thomas: Good morning, Casey. *Casey Jr: Hello everyone, I'm so glad there will be visitors on the island of Fantasyland today. There's Montana, Pete, Toyland Express, Ivor, Jebidiah, Peach and Daisy, my two coaches, Tootle, Wilson, Farnsworth, Huey, Blue, Emma, Tillie, Georgia, Jacob Pneumatic, and also Lightning McQueen. (Montana pulls into the station with his express, while Pete arrives with his freight train, until Toyland Express arrives with Ivor banking behind his passenger train, Jebidiah, arriving with his milk train, Tootle with his mail cars, Wilson, bringing in some freight cars, with Farnsworth, his coaches, Huey and Blue, arriving with their four autocoaches, Tillie with the birthday pulling alongside Casey, Georgia rolling alongside Tillie, Jacob Pneumatic arriving, and Emma coming in to meet Casey and the other engines) Footage * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Dumbo (1941) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * Babes in Toyland (1997) * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * Play Safe (1936) * Ivor the Engine (1958) * Little Golden Book Land (1989) * Chuggington (2008) * Dora the Explorer (1999) * Porky's Railroad (1937) * An Ameircan Tail 3 (1998) * Rayman * Sonic the Hedgehog * Ty the Tasmanian * Klonoa * Hugo the Troll * Scooby Doo * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Looney Tunes * The Beatles Category:Daniel Pineda